


All Maid Up

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Shige dresses up for Yamapi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** All Maid Up  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Yamapi/Shige  
**Warnings:** PWP, crossdressing, maid outfits  
**Summary:** Shige dresses up for Yamapi.

  
_This better be the most fantastic sex ever_ , Shige thought as he struggled to apply fake eyelashes to his eyes. The lady who had done it for the Shalala PV had made it seem so _easy_.

Once they were on, and he was left with the simpler tasks of putting on eye liner and shadow, though, he found himself with enough brain space to feel horribly embarrassed again. The lipstick was the most embarrassing, even though he'd gone for a subtle color. He felt like it was screaming his intentions to the world.

He really hoped his mother would never chance upon any of this make up when she visited.

Feeling strangely nervous, he opened the box Yamapi had given him the week before and spread its contents over his bed, sorting through them. It was a little confusing but mostly self-explanatory, he thought ( _Yeah, it's a maid costume_ a voice in the back of his mind sobbed). He pulled the petticoat on first, then the dress over it. His boxers felt weird under the skirt, so he took them off.

Zipping up the back was a challenge, and it took him about twenty tries to get the apron ties into a decent looking bow, by the end of which his neck was getting sore from twisting around to look in the mirror as he did it.

He put on the wig (a plain, black one) and thigh-high stockings and looked at himself in the mirror.

The dress was made of decent, stiff fabric, nothing flimsy. It couldn't have been cheap. The skirt fell to mid-thigh, fluffed up by the cotton petticoat, whose white ruffles peeked out from the bottom. Shige couldn't help but notice that the fluffy skirt gave him the illusion of a feminine waist.

All dressed, he went back to the kitchen to set the table, glad that he at least didn't have to wear shoes, though he had a niggling suspicion that the only reason he didn't was that high heels might put his ass higher than Yamapi could reach. He kept reaching back to pat at the skirt while he worked- if he stood still, he couldn't even tell that the back of the skirt was there.

Shige's phone buzzed as he set the last dish on the table.

 _Forgot I had work today, sorry. Should be done at 9. Wait for me?_ the message read.

Shige glowered at his phone and sat down to eat his dinner alone, cursing whatever signal problem had delayed that message five hours. The time stamp clearly said 2:30 p.m., so he couldn't blame it on Yamapi.

But really, he thought, Yamapi should know his own schedule better.

He finished eating, wrapped up the leftovers, and settled back at the table with a book, not wanting to risk wrinkling his skirt by sitting on the couch. The dress felt strange, but he wasn't about to change out of it, since he'd put so much effort into putting it on.

 

 

Two hours later, his doorbell rang. Yamapi's gape when he opened the door made it almost all worth it, he thought.

Then Yamapi was pinning him to the wall for a harsh, filthy kiss, and the rant about scheduling he'd been building up while he waited melted away into a groan.

Strong hands slid up his thigh to play with the tops of his socks as Yamapi continued plundering his mouth. One slid farther up to palm his ass, and Shige moaned and wrapped a leg around the backs of Yamapi's thighs, pulling their bodies closer together.

Yamapi pulled away to smirk. "You don't sound anything like a girl," he said, kissing along Shige's jawline.

"Good," Shige said. He'd meant to sound smug, but it came out as a gasp when Yamapi ground against him halfway through.

Then Yamapi's hands settled on his shoulders and pushed, so he dropped to his knees and eagerly popped the button on Yamapi's pants, running his nose teasingly along the zipper.

Yamapi growled and unzipped it himself, pulling his cock out of his pants. He rubbed the head along Shige's bottom lip, "Suck it."

Shige wrapped his lips around just the head and sucked, then looked up coyly at Yamapi as he pulled off and licked slowly from base to head. He pressed his tongue into the slit and sucked lightly at the head again, fondling Yamapi's balls with one hand.

He kept going, teasingly, until Yamapi growled again and forced himself all the way into Shige's mouth with one hand on the back of his head, careful not to disturb the wig. Shige moaned at the way his lips stretched and held still, focused on sucking while Yamapi began thrusting firmly into his mouth. He was never sure which of them was happier about his lack of a gag reflex.

Yamapi kept going that way for long enough that Shige began to think he was planning on finishing that way, so that it took Shige by surprise when he pulled away and helped him stand up.

He was led over to one of the kitchen chairs and bent over it, skirt sliding up so that it didn't quite cover his ass.

Yamapi went away for a moment, coming back with a bottle of lube. He flipped Shige's skirt up, squeezing one cheek before he pressed a finger slowly in.

He was oddly gentle with the prep, even though they both knew Shige liked it a little rough. But when Shige pushed back against his fingers, Yamapi just pulled them away. He got the message and held still, until Yamapi found his prostate and pressed on it. And kept pressing, thrusting his fingers in and out to hit exactly that spot, over and over, until it was all Shige could do to keep from crumpling onto the floor. He moaned and pled, reaching under his skirt to pull at himself, but Yamapi knocked his hand away.

Eventually Yamapi pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. The firm grip he took on Shige's hips was the only thing that kept him from falling over as Yamapi went straight to pounding him in earnest.

As worked up as he was, it was no time at all before he could feel the rush of impending orgasm, but Yamapi wasn't touching him. He moaned Yamapi's name and tried reaching for his own cock again, but Yamapi slapped him, lightly.

It felt like an eternity after that before Yamapi's hand slid down to tug at his cock, and when he did the waves of pleasure seemed to last forever.

Yamapi finished not long after and kissed him gently before helping him out of the clothes. Shige winced at the petticoat-he'd made a mess of it-but Yamapi assured him it was washable.

"Hey, Shige," Yamapi said as the climbed into bed, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks"

Shige smiled and kissed him. "No problem," he said. And it was true.

THE END.


End file.
